Tipsy Troop
Tipsy Troop is a group of three drunk alcohol beverages that appear on the boss fight with King Dice when landing on Space 1. They are: a Whiskey Decanter, a Rum Glass, and a Martini Glass. Intro The Tipsy Troop don't do anything special in their intro, just appearing with their idle animation, although what appears to be a pouring noise is briefly heard right before the announcer speaks. However, once the fight actually begins, the empty tables in the background will then be filled with customers, which will disappear and appear over time. Appearance The Tipsy Troop is a trio of three different glasses. The Rum glass is red-nosed and has a brown mustache and large eyebrows. The Martini Glass has purple eyelashes and eye shadow, with red lipstick. The Whiskey bottle has a large nose, red eyes and has a gap between two of his teeth. All three members have bags under their eyes, possibly as a way to show that they're drunk. Personality Very little is specifically known about the personalities of the Tipsy Troop itself, apart from the fact that they seem prone to hiccups, as evidenced by their death screen, and that they wobble drunkenly, which is a visual pun on the effects of drinking excessive amounts of alcohol. Battle All three have their own singular attack and they simultaneously attack the player relentlessly. They are considered separate enemies and must be defeated one by one. The alcohol beverages are: *Rum/Scotch Glass (Trip): He only attacks by leaning backward, then falling forward, spilling his contents, which cover the entire ground, forcing the player to jump with correct timing. *Martini Glass (Summoning Olive Bats): She attacks by sending one-eyed bat olives out that will shoot their eyeball at the player. Some of the eyeballs can be parried. She can only summon two olive bats at the same time and they are disposed of easily. Hitpoints = 8/8 *Whiskey Decanter (Whiskey Fluid): He will attempt to damage the player by opening his lid and erupting the whiskey fluid inside him up in the air, in a volcano-esque fashion, causing it to rain down on them if they stay on one spot for too long, but this attack is easily avoidable. Gallery RumGlass.png|''Rum'' MartiniGlass.png|''Martini'' WhiskeyGlass.png|''Whiskey'' OliveBat.png|''Olive Bat'' rum_glass.png|''Unused intro (Rum)'' martini_intro.png|''Unused intro (Martini)'' whiskey_decanter.png|''Unused intro (Whiskey)'' Tumblr inline p4k8o3tAVi1vonaan 500.gif|''Unused intro animation'' rum_attack.png|''Attack (Rum)'' martini_attacking.png|''Attack (Martini)'' whiskey_attack.png|''Attack (Whiskey)'' rum_knockout.png|''Knockout (Rum)'' martini_knockout.png|''Knockout (Martini)'' whiskey_knockout.png|''Knockout (Whiskey)'' ch-lounge-sm.jpg|Background DbKDx3tVwAACYOV.jpg|Tipsy Troop knockout concept art Trivia *Tipsy Troop's line containing hiccups is a reference to how cartoon characters have a tendency to hiccup after drinking alcoholic substances. *The Tipsy Troop may represent the drinking game which is often played in barrooms, pubs, or occasionally casinos. The drinking game is played by two people to see how many drinks each of them can handle before one or the other passes out from intoxication. Depending on the alcohol, this game may result in death from said intoxication. If not, they just represent drinking of alcohol in casinos. *Tipsy is another word for drunk, or intoxicated. *The Martini glass is the only member of the troop that does not have two feet. *The Martini, Rum, and Whiskey bottles are some of the bosses that don’t have an official name. *All three members of the Tipsy Troop have bags under their eyes and move sluggishly, representing intoxication. *The appearance of the Rum Glass may be based on that of Yosemite Sam, an ornery western outlaw from the "Looney Tunes" cartoons; he also resembles the Rum Cakes from The Cookie Carnival. *In the animation sprite, it is shown that the Tipsy Troop does have an intro animation: they start off as inanimate beverage glasses, then their features on them show up and start moving; the reason for the animation not being used in the game is unclear. *In the unused Simple Mode, they would never attack and have extremely little health. In later versions like 1.1.3, the Simple Mode differences have been removed and would play like Regular Mode instead. *Prior to update 1.1.3, the olive bats could only shoot red eyeballs and they all could be parried *Martinis Makeup has a resemblance to Jessica rabbits Makeup from Who Framed Rodger Rabbit. es:Tipsy Troop pt-br:Tropa Tipsy ru:Пьяный отряд Category:Characters Category:Mini Bosses Category:Male Category:Female Category:Inkwell Hell Category:Inkwell Hell bosses Category:Group boss